Sonic Mania
Sonic Mania (ソニックマニア Sonikku Mania?) is an upcoming video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise which acts as a celebration of the Sonic series' twenty-fifth Anniversary. It will be developed by Christian Whitehead, Headcannon and PagodaWest Games and be published by Sega. The game emulates the gameplay and 2D sprite animation of the original Sega Genesis Sonic games, and serves, along with Sonic Forces, as a “continuation” of Sonic’s 25th Anniversary. The game was announced on 22 July 2016 and is set to be released in Summer 2017. Gameplay Emulating the style of the original Sonic Sega Mega Drive games, Sonic Mania is a 2D side-scrolling platform game with Sonic, Sally, Tails, Cream, Knuckles and Amy as playable characters. The goal is to race to the end of each Act of a Zone (a level in the game). The game's levels consist of remixed Zones from past games, such as Green Hill Zone from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, and new Zones as well. In addition to the standard Spin Jump, Spin Attack and Spin Dash maneuvers, Sonic Mania introduces the Drop Dash, which allows the player to instantly dash into a Spin Attack upon landing from a jump. The game will also feature the elemental shields from the early games. The player can choose a second playable character to follow the lead character. Here, player 1 can control Sonic, and player 2 can control Tails. If Tails takes damage, he does not lose Rings. Tails can also fly while holding Sonic. By putting this to use, the player can reach areas that is hard for Sonic to reach on his own. Artworks 'Render 2D' Classic_sonic_sonic_mania.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Classic_tails_sonic_mania.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Classic_knuckles_sonic_mania.png|Knuckles the Echidna Classic_sally_sonic_mania.png|Princess Sally Acorn Classic_cream_sonic_mania.png|Cream the Rabbit Classic_amy_sonic_mania.png|Amy Rose Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose 'Non-Playable Characters' *Doctor Eggman *Animals *Flicky *Locky *Pocky *Pecky *Rat *Bean the Dynamite (Cameo) *Bark the Polar Bear (Cameo) *Fang the Sniper (Cameo) 'Enemies' *Bat Brain *Buzz Bomber *Chopper *Crabmeat *Eggrobo *Moto Bug *Newtron *Technosqueek *Red Roller-like Badnik of Mirage Saloon Zone *Unidentified bird-like Badnik of Mirage Saloon Zone *Green Caterkiller-like Badnik of Mirage Saloon Zone *Unidentified bull-like Badnik of Mirage Saloon Zone *Orbinaut-like Badnik of Studiopolis Zone *Unidentified microphone-like Badnik of Studiopolis Zone *Unidentified fly-type Badnik of Studiopolis Zone *Unidentified snail-type Badnik of Studiopolis Zone 'Bosses' *Hard Boiled Heavies *Heavy Gunner *Unidentified boss vehicle of Green Hill Zone Objects 'Item' *Rings *Item Boxes *Aqua Shield *Combine Ring *Eggman Mark *Flame Shield *Invincibility *Power Sneakers *Shield *Super Ring *Thunder Shield *Giant Rings 'Gimmicks and Obstacles' *Springs *Spikes *Star Post *Goal Plate *Flipper *Breakaway Bumper-like gimmicks *Bumpers *Capsule *Zip Line Titles Sonic_mania_logo_by_nuryrush-dab74z1.png Zones Sonic Mania consists of several Zones (some remastered, others original) split into multiple Acts. At the end of each Act, the player faces a boss. So far, the known Zones are: *Green Hill Zone *Flying Battery Zone *Mirage Saloon Zone *Studiopolis Zone *An unnamed, original Zone Trivia *This will be the first Sonic game to be released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. *The island seen on the title screen of the game is shaped like Sonic's head. *The trailer music featured in the debut trailer is called "Checkpoint," composed and arranged by Nitro Fun and Hyper Potions. *This is the second Sonic game to feature the playable character spinning vertically when jumping on a Spring since Sonic the Hedgehog CD. *After completing a Zone, Sonic will perform a short hop before doing the traditional index finger waving pose. The hopping animation originated from an early victory pose seen in pre-release screenshots of Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), but was later unused in the final release. *The mock infomercial video of the Sonic Mania's Collector's Edition is a reference to the humorous television infomercial for a Sonic the Hedgehog 2 console bundle that debuted back in 1993. The fake "suggested price" of $6,231,991 seen in the infomercial is a reference to the North American release date for the original Sonic the Hedgehog (June 23, 1991). Videos Category:Sonic Games Category:SEGA Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Sega Games